Dionic
RMS Dionic is the first Nizimic-class ship. Once was the flagship of JSL, she was known for her stunning interior and luxury. She served the Transatlantic route for 5 years, and now serves the Panama route. Planning and Beginnings At first, Dionic was designed as a sketch for a future JSL ship named Nizimic (which eventually turned to the last ship of the class the RMS Nizimic).'' The company had plans for a bigger ship at the time and she was one of the potential candidates for building. The Dionic was approved by its operators, but Roland & Holff had problems in building the ship as the steel gantry that was used to build the ships was too small and to rebuild it would cost a lot of money. And so, after further negotiations with the company, JSL agreed that it would pay the extra fees needed to build the new gantry and drydock. Time passed by, and she was almost complete when a fire broke out in one of the sides of the ship, causing it to have burn marks in its starboard side, and causing the builder to rebuild the said side. At last, she was launched in the year 2000. She was considered to be the largest ship in the world (until the ''Arcadic was built). History Maiden Voyage Her maiden voyage was on the 1st of June, 2001. After a year of sea trials, she was coated in the original JSL yellow-streaked livery together with her matching funnels with white stripes, emblazoned on it is the name of the company. On her 2nd day of voyage, she encountered her first major accident. As she slammed into the port side of the Majesty, a ship owned by the PAUS, causing the Majesty to tilt to its left and abandoning the ship they were rescued by the same ship who slammed into their ship. The Dionic safely reached Belfast with her double-plated starboard side and prow being massively damaged by the impact. Because of this, she was given the nickname of "The Lady of Strength" by her passengers and the survivors of the capsized Majesty. "The Dionic Impact" Because of this heroic action of the Dionic after saving the passengers of the capsized Majesty, she was awarded the highest honor the navy could give to a vessel. Her captain and crew received high honors due to their valiant act. The Dionic ''was reinstated to her original route of New York to Belfast. During this time, she was often used to film scenes in action, comedy, or romantic films due to her undisputed reputation as "''The Lady of Strength", further supported by her valiant actions during the Majesty incident. With this, her next 5 years were always packed with passengers, even after the launch and maiden voyage of her much bigger sister ship, the Arcadic. This phenomena was called the "Dionic Impact" by enthusiasts and passengers alike. Numidia Incident 2:40 am, 12th of November, 2008, The Dionic was sailing from Le Havre to New York, carrying about 2,312 passengers and crew. Near the New York JSL Harbor, the Dionic met up with her sister, the Arcadic ''which was at that time leaving New York for Istanbul. Both of the crew are oblivious that they are about to have a collision with their ships. But three whistles were heard from the distance and the ''Dionic's crew took action when they saw the prow of the Arcadic and made a 35-degree turn. But a miscalculation brought the ship turning to 55 degrees and slammed to another ship called Numidia. Numidia, after taking massive damage to her port side, began to capsize. The Dionic ''ironically, aided the passengers and crew of the other ship and after saving about 1,119 passengers and crew, they went in the harbor and docked to look at the damages. By daybreak, the ''Dionic was photographed and examined by three in-house Roland & Holff engineers, and decided to take the ship back to Le Havre, to repair it properly, and since the prow was the only damaged part, and the double-hull sustained it's strength, they let her run under her own power and was sent to Le Havre. But after reaching the Roland and Holff harbor, she was sent to the Drydock no. 48, and stayed there untouched for a year, because of the pending ships needed to be constructed and the finishing of the JSL's new liner at that time, the Panmixia. But after a ground engineer saw the deteriorating superstructure of the Dionic, he ordered full repairs for the ship and by November of 2010, the ship was fully repaired. Although she wasn't put into service that year, due to JSL being sued by the survivors of the Numidia and after sending reparations, the Dionic was given a go-signal just to sail back to Manila, and took her first maiden voyage to Panama after the incident in secret. Transfer to Panama After the first voyage to Panama was completed, Dionic became the first JSL ocean liner to dock at the Panama Port 14 (JSL's sole port in the country). Her arrival created an impact for the country of Panama, where her "impact" did not fade and became a cultural icon for Panama. JSL introduced new fares and promotions to further popularize ocean travel in the country. These strategies worked for JSL and the Dionic, ultimately filling her manifest to capacity for the trip back to Manila, with stopovers in San Francisco, California and Hawaii, before reaching its final destination. Because of the popularity of the Dionic, her round trips were always packed and the ship itself could not accommodate all passengers from every walk of life. For this reason, JSL employed a ship from the South Asian route to accommodate the demand for trips to Panama and back, the ship was called Triassic. Final Years She was the most popular ship on her route, albeit not the technologically advanced and after some time, the Dionic showed its wear and damaged superstructure, because of this, she would be taken out of service for three months every year to refit and to retrofit new technologies present in the shipping industry. Due to the rising costs of these repairs, the newly conglomerated JSL-MSC decided to put the Dionic on a shortlist of ships to be auctioned or scrapped for parts, to aid the other provinces that rely on metal works to live. On her last voyage from Panama, on the 10th of January, 2018, she was memorialized and commemorated with a water salute on her final departure from her home dock and after arriving at her final stop, she as given the final water salute and her house flags were lowered. Thus, ending her career as an ocean liner, once known as the biggest ship in the world. After 18 years of service and still retaining her nickname "The Lady of Strength," Dionic,'' together with two of the ''Scenic-class liners and two of the Celeritas Tres, she was sent to Jaro Scrap Works, where it would be decided if she were to be auctioned or scrapped. Dionic as a floating hotel She was bought by the Scenic Trust Ltd. who aimed to preserve the Scenic and her. She is currently being converted into a floating hotel to be docked at Manila Bay and would be opened to the public to enjoy on 2021. She is currently in the docks of her original fitters, the Caalim Fittings Inc. waiting for her turn to be rebuilt and redesigned.